


Tiny Little Cans

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Researching through boxes in a storage warehouse, silliness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Little Cans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a holiday request ficlet for [](http://dotfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**dotfic**](http://dotfic.livejournal.com/).

"Come on, Sammy. Keep up. I need boxes!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam called out from a couple of aisles away. "How could you have possibly gone through the other ones already."

"I got skills dude! I'm supercharged!"

"Super something," Sam said just loudly enough for Dean to hear.

Dean just drummed his fingers on the table and called out again. "Boxes!"

Quick footsteps across the concrete floor, and then Sam dropped three file boxes onto the table with a resounding thump.

"Sammy!" Dean smacked Sam on the shoulder and turned to pull the lid off the first box. "Absolutely fucking boxtastic, that's what you are."

"How can you even tell if there's anything we need to look at in those boxes? You're just jerking me around here, aren't you?"

"Why would I do that?" Dean shot a quick grin at Sam, ignored the irritated frown looking back at him, and then turned back to flipping manically through the files in the box.

"Because I lost that bet, and you're taking advantage of this whole bitch-for-the day deal, man."

"Aw, Sammy, you should have known not to bet against your big brother when it comes to the ladies." Dean slapped the lid back on the box and moved the box to the side. "Boxes, bitch, boxes!"

Sam sighed and walked back down the aisle to grab some more boxes. He came back, dropping another three boxes onto the table as Dean finished up with the previous three. "Come one, man, are you even looking?"

"Of course I am! I'll know when I find what we need."

"Uh-huh. How?"

"I'll get the vibe, you know, in my fingers." Dean looked up then, smirking at Sam. "Speaking of finger vibes, that chick last night had this thing, man, it was--"

"Dean!"

"Sorry, forgot you were a virgin, dude."

"Dean, man, what the hell are you on?"

"High on life!" Dean turned back to flipping through another box. "Boxes. Get crackin'"

"Seriously, how much coffee did you have this morning?"

"She didn't have any coffee in her apartment. Can you imagine that, man? But she had some little cans of soda, a whole box of them. 'Bout all she had in her fridge, actually. Not really the homemaking type, I guess, you know what I mean?"

"Little cans?" Sam's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Red Bulls?"

"Yeah, I think so. I was pretty thirsty. Hard night's work you know?" Dean winked over at Sam. "Didn't really pay too much attention."

"Exactly how many of them did you drink?"

"I don't know, but they were small. Four? Five?"

"Dean!"

"Dude, what the fuck?"

Sam sighed dramatically. "No wonder you're such a hyper goddamn pain in my ass. You about done?"

"Yeah, there isn't shit here. Go, bitch, put the boxes back. Right where you found them!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sam grabbed a stack of boxes and headed back down the aisle, shaking his head at his brother, the only idiot in existence who would drink five Red Bulls because he was thirsty.


End file.
